


bring your kids to work day

by rectifyinflux



Series: Two Pieces [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 20 questions-ish, Gen, Road Trips, eventually will be romantic Skye/Grant Ward but not yet, implied philinda because come on they're mom and dad, team skyeward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interrupted road trip leads to Skye and Ward playing detectives/CSI for 23 minutes and 56 seconds</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring your kids to work day

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure silliness that I could not get rid of after re-watching Eye-Spy.

"Is it a person?"

"Yes."

"Captain America!" Skye and Ward yell.

"There are other people, Phil." May rolls her eyes. "Ward, you next."

"Is it a person?"

"No."

"Is it an animal?"

"Skye, we take turns," Coulson says, "Is it an animal?"

"Yes."

"Is it a mammal?" May asks.

"Yes."

"Can we keep it as a pet?"

"No." Ward gives her a pointed look.

"I meant we as in other people, not necessarily us."

"Still no. And that's two."

"Is it a carnivore?"

"Yes."

"Is it bigger than a cat?"

"No."

"Is it a tarsier?"

"No. And you're wasting your questions."

"They're my questions."

"Don't start - hold up. Coulson. Uh huh."

"I can ask whatever I want."

"Yeah, well you'll never get the correct answer."

"Excuse you - have we forgotten that I am reigning champion."

"It was one time, Skye! And it was a lucky guess."

"Nope."

"Who was it?" May asks in a low voice. "Fury?"

Coulson nods, placing his phone in his jacket. "It's on the way."

"Gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Take a left."

May nods before averting her eyes to the rearview mirror. Coulson groans, turning around in his seat. "It's just a pitstop."

Skye was leaning against the door, feet tucked under his Ward's thigh. "You said no work."

"I know I promised but Fury just needs me to oversee a few things. 15 minutes tops."

"Sure."

"Like I said, 15 minutes. And then we'll get back on the road. I'll even turn my phone off."

Ward raises an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Ok, I'll tell them to take a message."

"Yeah right."

"15 minutes, guys. Down to the second."

"I'm timing." Ward says as he begins setting up his watch.

"When we get there, you will be on your best behaviour." May says. "We have to work with these people and any misconduct will reflect badly on Coulson."

* * *

Coulson and May head straight to where the local police stood, badges out as the two trailed behind awkwardly. Ward readjusted his cap as Skye fiddled with the hem of her denim cutoffs. "Sir?" The cop asks, taking them in.

"They're with me." Coulson waves him off.

"Go nowhere. Stay in sight. Touch nothing." May warns them. "Skye."

"What? Ward's here too."

She glares. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, May." They said in unison.

"So this totally sucks." Ward nods.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May."

"Detective Banks."

"Do we have any leads?"

"None, sir. We're still working on surveillance."

"Eyewitnesses see anything?"

"No, ma'am."

"Who could've pulled this off without anyone seeing."

"And in broad daylight." Coulson adds. His face holds the usual frown when he's trying to figure something out. "Yes, Skye?"

She lowers her hand, "Just an idea. It might be a bit crazy but hear me out. There are people with superpowers, right? Well, what if this guy can become invisible." May and Coulson stare at her, faces stoic, eyes unblinking. "Okay maybe not. I'm just gonna stand over there."

"Yeah, we'll be over there." Ward says, tugging on her arm. "Invisibility, really?"

"Oh please, like they haven't seen weirder things."

* * *

May has that tingling feeling, it's unpleasant and she knows exactly what's wrong. She straightens, catching Coulson's eye and sees him sigh. They turn to the stone bench and sure enough, Skye and Ward were nowhere to be seen.

_Damn it._

"Find them." She orders the cop closest to her.

* * *

Ward's shrugging the cop's hand off his arm, pulling Skye closer to his side when Coulson approaches, with May trailing behind, both clearly displeased.

"Explain yourselves."

"They had to get in and out undetected."

"You said invisibility wasn't possible."

"And people don't just disappear so –"

"We walked around a bit. Ward found the tunnel."

"It's connected to the sewers, probably some kind of emergency exit thing. Abandoned by the looks of it."

"You went inside?!" May trills.

"No. Ward couldn't fit. And he wouldn't let me go in."

"The guy could've still been in there!" Ward protests before seeing Coulson's expression and continuing, "And we found this." He holds up a metallic disc between two pieces of tissue.

"We didn't want to contaminate anything. And Ward has pictures of where we found it."

"It was wedged in, prevented the door from closing. That's how we found the tunnel."

"It was abandoned so Ward thought the building on the other side had to be super old too."

"Skye looked up the history. The Gregor building is as old as the bank. She's got the cameras."

She holds up Ward's phone, holding a screen capture of a man's face. "That's the guy."

"His shoes." Ward says before they could ask. "Everyone else wears the office kind. He's in boots."

"Well, I'll be damned." Detective Banks said.

"Now can we please get back to vacation time?"

"Yeah, we're on 23 minutes and 56 seconds."

"Did we just solve a crime? I think we did." Skye high-fives Ward, "Go team Skyeward!"

"Hold up, why is your name first?"

"Because Wardskye sounds really stupid. And there's no flow. Wardskye," She mimes balancing with her hands, " _Skyeward_. It is way better."

Coulson rubs his face tiredly, "Go wait in the car."

"You've some good kids there, Agent Coulson. I'd say we have more than enough to go on."

* * *

"You are not off the hook," is the first thing Coulson says when he and May enters. "That was very irresponsible of both of you."

"You could've been hurt." May says. "Or they could've taken you hostage. And we wouldn't know what had happened!"

"We're sorry."

"Never again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Coulson says, buckling his seatbelt. "Now, can it swim?"

"Yes."


End file.
